1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skateboards and more particularly to skateboards having snowboard-like maneuverability.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A truly remarkable sport has evolved through the years in the form of the modern day skateboard. It is an outgrowth of earlier scooter designs employing a single roller skate divided into fore and aft parts secured to a horizontal board with the vertical T shaped handle at the front. The evolution including the elimination of the T shaped handle and the use of more sophisticated truck assemblies has produced an athletic device which allow young children and adults to develop amazing skills in the ability to travel along a straight course at high rates of speed, to perform maneuvers including hand stands, 360 degree turns, and to compete in slalom course races and many other endeavors.
In recent times, adolescents have rekindled the sport of skateboards. Sanctioned competitions with valuable prizes and awards have made skateboarding a professional sport and have aided the resurgence of interest in skateboards. However, skateboards and their basic designs have remained relatively unchanged through the changing times.
A recent craze that has captured the hearts of adolescents has been the sport of snow boarding. With snow boarding, the learning curve is less demanding than skiing. A new snow boarder typically learns to surf down the mountain in just a couple of lessons. Snowboarding is also gaining popularity because snow boarders enjoy a sense of freedom unmatched by skiing. Snow boarders are essentially surfers surfing on snow. One drawback with snowboarding is that snowboarding requires a ski area with mountains and snow. Thus, it is limited to winter season. Moreover, traveling to a ski area is expensive and can consume a lot of travel time often requiring someone with a driver's license and vehicle.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a surfable skateboard that mimics the sensations of snowboarding and overcomes the drawbacks and limitations of snowboarding.